From High School and Beyond
by CrowNoYami
Summary: From prom to college and beyond, Gabriel and Dean simply want to spend their lives together. *Part 6/7/8/9/10 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018
1. Prom

**Authors Note** **: This story was originally posted as several one-shots however as it all goes together I am now combining them as one story.**

 **Prompts Used** **: Dialogue Prompt: "Sooo… you come here of– no, that's such a bad line, give me a minute."**

 **Warnings** **:** Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Angst

 **Prom**

Gabriel had always known that he was the freak of the family, the odd one out. His older brothers never let him hear the end of it, and as the smallest of the family, they let him know with their fists as well as their tongues just what they thought of him. There was just something off about him, and no matter what his mother told him while he sat on her lap as a child crying about how he hated his brothers, he knew she was wrong. It wasn't until he met Dean that he realized what it was that separated him from his family. Dean was everything to Gabriel, had been since they first met, and the slightly younger man had sought him out as a group partner for a project at school.

Having no reason to deny the guy, they worked on the project together often in the library instead of at their respective homes. Gabriel had no desire to drag Dean into his personal Hell, and he got the feeling Dean was running away from his old man as much as possible as well. By the end of the project they were near inseparable, Gabriel going to all of Dean's practices and hanging out after school while Dean acted as a buffer between Gabriel as some of his brother's friends. It worked for them both, but Gabriel soon wanted more. At first, he didn't realize what he was feeling, it was new and made him feel strange when Dean started to talk about his last girlfriend of the week.

Every time Dean would bring up whoever he was dating it hurt, making Gabriel avoid the subject as much as possible. As they entered their last year of High School, the ache in his chest was near constant, not just from the women Dean was with but from the knowledge that they would be separating soon. Dean was his best friend, the only one in the world he trusted, and he was going to move away from him, Gabriel having his eye on a drama program and Dean wanting to work in his uncle's auto repair shop. "So, who are you taking to prom anyway? Sarah seems to eye you up whenever you guys are in the same room, you should ask her."

Near flinching at the reminder that he would have to ask someone to prom, Gabriel shook his head before turning to his friend. "Nah, she's not really my type anyway… why who are you taking? Lisa?" Dean laughed at that, the sound making Gabriel's heart beat faster. "No, Lisa and I broke up yesterday something about her not being able to stand how people look at me." There was something there, on the edge of his voice that was near teasing while he spoke, and Gabriel wanted to know what the other man was thinking. "She's jealous cause the girls think you're hot? Seriously that's petty."

Instead of answering right away Dean licked his lips, the action causing Gabriel to squirm slightly before Dean's green eyes locked with his soft brown ones. "It wasn't the other girls she was talking about… she might have seen the looks you give me when you think I'm not looking." Before he could deny the accusation, Dean was leaning into Gabriel's personal space, a slight smirk on his lips while he did so. "You know I was waiting and waiting for you to grow a pair, but since you're never going to go for it... So, who are you taking to prom, Gabe?"

Hesitating for a second Gabriel glanced from Dean's mouth which was only a short distance away back to his eyes. "You?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. "Damn right you are," Dean closed the distance between them slotting their mouths together. It was everything and yet nothing like Gabriel had imagined. He had kissed before, having to pretend with a girlfriend or two before breaking it off when they wanted more, but it was nothing like kissing Dean. Dean was perfect, his hand gripping the back of Gabriel's hair while they moved together, allowing Gabriel to climb onto his lap without breaking the kiss and giving it all he was worth.

Pulling back, Dean rested their foreheads together, one hand still in Gabriel's hair while the other was resting on his hip. **"Sooo… you come here of– no, that's such a bad line, give me a minute."** Dean laughed as Gabriel spoke, his head thrown back for a moment exposing his throat while Gabriel smiled. This was everything he had been waiting for, and for the first time he realized he wasn't the freak of his family, he was exactly who he needed to be; and as Dean brought their lips together again, Gabriel hoped he would remain with Dean who was exactly who he needed to be with.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	2. Caught

**Authors Note** **: Here is the next installment of this little series.**

 **Prompts Used** **: Coming out to the parent(s) and them not taking it well**

 **Warnings** **:** **Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Angst, Alternate Universe - Human**

 **Caught**

It was bound to happen. Though they had tried to the best of their ability to keep their relationship a secret the summer before leaving for college, it all came down to a faulty door lock and a nosey brother. While Dean and Gabriel avoided their homes as often as possible, sometimes it was just plain easier to pretend they were playing a video game in Gabriel's bedroom than it was to try and find somewhere else to make out. They should have checked the door, however, the second the piece of wood was shut behind them, Gabriel had his hands pulling at Dean's shirt while Dean had his mouth latched to Gabriel's neck.

They never thought to lock the door, something they had always been careful about before, but it had been a week since they had been able to see each other, Gabriel having toured colleges with his family to find one suitable for him. Biting back a moan, Gabriel tugged until he could feel Dean's firm chest under his fingertips, the taller man having lost his shirt and was working on helping Gabriel out of his own. Their mouths pressed together, tongues battling and tasting while soft gasps and whimpers escaped their throats as they tumbled into the bed. Gabriel landed on his back, breaking their connection not that Dean allowed it to be broken for long.

Crawling on top of his boyfriend, Dean placed a hand on Gabriel's softer chest, running it up until the smaller man was pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. Pressing their chests together, Dean mouthed the skin of his boyfriend's neck, careful not to bite down or suck too hard as to leave a mark. Gabriel lay on the bed with his legs parted, creating a groove for Dean to rest in, their clothed erections just slightly out of position to rub against one another. As Dean shifted his hips they both moaned, Gabriel, hooking his legs around Dean's waist to pull the man closer.

"Fuck I missed you, a whole week without this… Deano I need you." For his part, Dean hummed his agreement, wedging a hand between them to work on Gabriel's belt. The sound of the zipper being pulled down, however, didn't drown out the click of the door opening. Gabriel tried to fix their situation, he unhooked his legs and pushed at Dean's chest, but it was too late, standing in the doorway was his older brother, one he knew wouldn't keep this secret. Dean was quick to grab their shirts; his cheeks flushed an adorable pink that Gabriel would have enjoyed at any other time.

"Gabriel." The one word made Gabriel nearly squirm where he was sitting on the bed. Michael didn't need to say anything else, he knew what was coming, nodding his head, the blond turned to his boyfriend for a second. "You should go, Dean," his request was met with Dean shaking his head, chest no longer bare though he was clenching his fists at his sides. "It's fine Dean, go home and I'll talk to you later." Dean hesitated, his green eyes searching Gabriel's for a moment before he slowly nodded and left the room, presumably to go back home. The second Gabriel was alone with Michael he sighed before pulling his own shirt close that Dean had tossed him, his eyes downcast for a moment before glancing around the room.

"I'll tell him at dinner."

Michael paused for a second before leaving, his arms crossed over his chest though he said nothing to his younger brother. With a long-drawn-out sigh Gabriel looked around his bedroom, standing he pulled out a duffel bag and started packing his things, everything he would need to grab in a hurry. This was not going to end well. Picking up a worn photo-book, Gabriel paused and opened it to the page he visited the most. It was an older photograph, one he barely remembered taking when he was about five. The whole family was in it, and for the life of him, Gabriel couldn't remember who had been behind the camera, in the picture they were all smiling, laughing while at the lakehouse.

Michael and Lucifer were in the lake, their mother, and father sitting on the dock while Gabriel was in mid-motion swinging from a rope into land in the chilled water. It was the only picture Gabriel owned that showed true smiled on their faces, before he didn't belong, and before their family changed. Carefully, Gabriel took the picture out the book and placed it inside the bag. If things went south, he didn't want to leave one of the few good memories behind. Hearing the front door open and shut, the young man took a deep breath before making his way downstairs. It would be better to get this out in the open before Michael had a chance to tell Lucifer and they mention it.

The walk down the stairwell to greet his father was the longest Gabriel could remember in his life, his head was beating rapidly in his chest and his palms were sweating. It was no secret that Charles Shurley was a man who relied heavily on public opinion, there was nothing else for the politician than his image. "Dad?" began Gabriel, his voice nearly a whisper though it did gain his father's attention. Charles turned to face his son, setting down his briefcase and hanging up his jacket while he did so.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel tried again this time his voice was a bit stronger though his heart was still racing. "Dad, I umm… I have something I need to tell you; do you have a minute?" Charles nodded, a slight frown on his face while he looked at his youngest son. "Of course, what is it, Gabriel? Did you choose what college you want to go to? I know we toured them all, but you really need to finalize your decision soon if you want them to hold your place." Shaking his head, Gabriel bit his bottom lip. "No, this is… I don't know how… Dad, I'm…"

The words wouldn't come out of his clogged throat, his arms crossing over his chest as if it would protect him from what he needed to say. Charles' concern turned into worry, Gabriel could see the moment his father changed from curious to dreading what he would say. "Dad I'm gay." At first, there wasn't so much as a peep from inside the house, and while Gabriel had expected his father to be shocked, as the silence stretched his heart was nearly beating out of his chest he was so nervous for the man's reaction.

"I know," those words were spoken so softly, kindly made Gabriel look up from where he had been staring a hole into the floor. There was no disgust or anger on Charles' face, instead, the man was looking at his son with an understanding gaze Gabriel hadn't been expecting at all. "Wha- Dad?" the question was choked out, tears starting to build behind his eyelids. "Oh Gabriel, did you really think it was a secret? Of course, I knew, I've always known… why do you think I never took any of your girlfriends seriously?"

Unable to speak, Gabriel was surprised once again when he was engulfed in his father's arms. Closing his eyes, the young man finally let his tears fall, ones of relief that his father loved him regardless of who he was with. They remained there in the entranceway for several minutes, both clinging to the other under a large bang sounded through the house from the door. Pulling away, Gabriel wiped at his eyes while his father turned to open the door for whoever was on the other side, giving Gabriel a soft smile before he did so. As the door opened, Gabriel picked out the form of his boyfriend right away, and the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Gabe," the call of his name had Gabriel rushing to the door, arms opened while he brushed past his father to hold Dean who seemed unable to carry his own weight. For a second before Dean fell into his hold Gabriel caught the sight of a shiner on his boyfriend's eye and the broken way Dean was clutching him. "You told him," it was a statement more than a question, but the way Dean clung just a bit tighter let Gabriel know he was right on the mark. "He never… Gabe, he said he never wants to see me again… I don't…"

Charles who had caught what was said between the two men must have figured out what Dean was trying to tell Gabriel and closed the door. "You'll stay with us, Gabriel I'm certain will have no problem sharing his room with you." Dean croaked out a thank you before letting Gabriel help him up the stairs and into his bedroom, they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, holding each other while exchanging words of comfort until they fell asleep. As Gabriel closed his eyes, holding Dean close he glanced down at the bottom of his bed where he knew rested a duffel bag full of everything he thought he would need to start over. Instead, he had what he needed in his arms and was going to do everything he could to make certain that his boyfriend was loved.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	3. Camping

**Authors Note** **: Hey everyone! Sooooo I only have one more story left to write and then I will have done ALL the Gabriel Monthly Challenge prompts so be on the lookout for them in the next few days!**

 **Prompts Used** **: Aesthetic**

 **Warnings** **: Homophobic John Winchester**

 **Camping**

If asked, Gabriel had no problem pointing the finger at Dean. It had been rough, between choosing which college to go to, getting their things together and somehow managing to get Dean some time to spend with his little brother, it seemed like there was no time for Gabriel to be with his boyfriend since John Winchester kicked Dean out of his home. While Dean slept in his room, by the time they were ready for bed they were exhausted and ready to simply sleep, there were a few nights where the two managed to capture a few hours of exploring each other, but still they couldn't do much more than some heavy petting, no time or space to go through the motions of dating.

Dean had been the one to suggest a camping trip. While it wasn't in his usual bag of tricks, Gabriel had agreed to spend one of their last weekends at home camping at a site Dean had gone with his family before. Trusting his boyfriend when he said it would be fun, Gabriel had let Dean pack their things and load them into the car which had thankfully been signed over in his name _before_ John had found out his son was dating another man. With Dean behind the wheel, the two took watching Chuck wave them goodbye, a fond smile on his face as he watched the two leave on their weekend together.

Nothing had happened on the trip there, but when Dean finally pulled up along a dirt road it wasn't the camping area Gabriel had pictured. Instead of a hundred tents and trailers, there was nothing but woods. As Dean parked the car and looked at him with a large grin on his face, Gabriel knew he was done for. For a couple hours, he was able to remain silent, following Dean's instructions on how to set up camp properly, silently thankful they at least had a tent and weren't going to make a shelter out a tarp. By the time they were done, Dean had started a small fire, having created a nice enclosure for the fire in a more open area which had a nice flat space where they set up their tent.

Standing by one of the many trees, Gabriel watched as Dean piled firewood he found as well as a few larger pieces they brought with them off to the side of the flames. It should have caused Gabriel to be nervous, but Dean clearly knew what he was doing, and after a quick search, the shorter man made certain there were no fire bans in the area. "You know we used to do this every summer when I was a kid, Dad, Sammy and me. I used to hate it, I mean the bugs suck and one time I thought we were going to have to fight off a damn coyote for our package of hot dogs, but it was fun you know?"

That was another thing. While they had talked since arriving, Dean seemed more open, like being away from the house gave him a chance to speak. There was no one else around, and Gabriel took every piece Dean was willing to share and treasured it. By the time night rolled in, Gabriel had to admit that the bugs did suck, but sitting with Dean on a large log, leaning against his taller boyfriend while roasting marshmallows more than made up for it. "You're doing it all wrong, you're not supposed to just stick it in Gabe!"

Laughing, Gabriel pulled his burning marshmallow from the fire, twirling until the white outer coating was nothing but blackened ash. Once the fire burnt out, the man happily brought the crispy treat to his mouth, using his teeth to carefully pull away from the blackened husk, leaving the gooey center. Chewing, Gabriel hummed before wrapping his lips around the stick and pulling the center of the marshmallow into his mouth, only looking at Dean once the snack was gone. Noticing the look his boyfriend was giving him, Gabriel laughed. "You want one Deano?"

Instead of going back to carefully roasting his marshmallow, Dean leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Tossing his stick aside, Gabriel reached up and held Dean's head, so their lips remained together, devouring the taste of the man who had discarded his own stick with its half-cooked marshmallow to reach around and hold Gabriel against him. "You know," whispered Dean, "I could put out the fire if you're ready to head in for the night." Humming his agreement, Gabriel stood before moving toward the tent, making certain to sway his hips slightly as he moved, feeling Dean's eyes on his ass while he walked.

Unzipping the tent, Gabriel made to climb inside when he caught sight of something moving by their sleeping bags. It took all of five seconds for Gabriel to realize what he was seeing, it was three seconds too late. With a loud cry, the blond tried to back away from the tent, but in his surprise and horror, he let go a high-pitched yell which not only caught Dean's attention but the attention of the small intruder. Twenty minutes later, Gabriel was dressed in an old camp t-shirt of Sam's, sulking while they drove back home with the windows open, Dean trying to pick between horrified that the smell of skunk would be inside his car and fighting back laughter from the situation.

Eventually, laughter won. When they arrived home, having stopped at a corner store to pick up the needed tomato juice both Dean and Gabriel were laughing so hard they were crying. They weren't sure if it was the smell or the laughter that eventually woke those in the house, though Gabriel perhaps though it could have been worse. Even if he was the brunt of the joke, it was good to see Dean laugh, something he had missed since John no longer wanted anything to do with his eldest son. After showering and soaking in the tub filled with juice, Gabriel snuggled with Dean in their bed, glad they decided to go camping even if he was planning on blaming Dean for the next several years.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	4. College

**Authors Note** **: Here is the next installment of this little series.**

 **Prompts Used** **: Coming out to the parent(s) and them not taking it well**

 **Warnings** **:** **Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Angst, Alternate Universe - Human**

 **Caught**

It was bound to happen. Though they had tried to the best of their ability to keep their relationship a secret the summer before leaving for college, it all came down to a faulty door lock and a nosey brother. While Dean and Gabriel avoided their homes as often as possible, sometimes it was just plain easier to pretend they were playing a video game in Gabriel's bedroom than it was to try and find somewhere else to make out. They should have checked the door, however, the second the piece of wood was shut behind them, Gabriel had his hands pulling at Dean's shirt while Dean had his mouth latched to Gabriel's neck.

They never thought to lock the door, something they had always been careful about before, but it had been a week since they had been able to see each other, Gabriel having toured colleges with his family to find one suitable for him. Biting back a moan, Gabriel tugged until he could feel Dean's firm chest under his fingertips, the taller man having lost his shirt and was working on helping Gabriel out of his own. Their mouths pressed together, tongues battling and tasting while soft gasps and whimpers escaped their throats as they tumbled into the bed. Gabriel landed on his back, breaking their connection not that Dean allowed it to be broken for long.

Crawling on top of his boyfriend, Dean placed a hand on Gabriel's softer chest, running it up until the smaller man was pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. Pressing their chests together, Dean mouthed the skin of his boyfriend's neck, careful not to bite down or suck too hard as to leave a mark. Gabriel lay on the bed with his legs parted, creating a groove for Dean to rest in, their clothed erections just slightly out of position to rub against one another. As Dean shifted his hips they both moaned, Gabriel, hooking his legs around Dean's waist to pull the man closer.

"Fuck I missed you, a whole week without this… Deano I need you." For his part, Dean hummed his agreement, wedging a hand between them to work on Gabriel's belt. The sound of the zipper being pulled down, however, didn't drown out the click of the door opening. Gabriel tried to fix their situation, he unhooked his legs and pushed at Dean's chest, but it was too late, standing in the doorway was his older brother, one he knew wouldn't keep this secret. Dean was quick to grab their shirts; his cheeks flushed an adorable pink that Gabriel would have enjoyed at any other time.

"Gabriel." The one word made Gabriel nearly squirm where he was sitting on the bed. Michael didn't need to say anything else, he knew what was coming, nodding his head, the blond turned to his boyfriend for a second. "You should go, Dean," his request was met with Dean shaking his head, chest no longer bare though he was clenching his fists at his sides. "It's fine Dean, go home and I'll talk to you later." Dean hesitated, his green eyes searching Gabriel's for a moment before he slowly nodded and left the room, presumably to go back home. The second Gabriel was alone with Michael he sighed before pulling his own shirt close that Dean had tossed him, his eyes downcast for a moment before glancing around the room.

"I'll tell him at dinner."

Michael paused for a second before leaving, his arms crossed over his chest though he said nothing to his younger brother. With a long-drawn-out sigh Gabriel looked around his bedroom, standing he pulled out a duffel bag and started packing his things, everything he would need to grab in a hurry. This was not going to end well. Picking up a worn photo-book, Gabriel paused and opened it to the page he visited the most. It was an older photograph, one he barely remembered taking when he was about five. The whole family was in it, and for the life of him, Gabriel couldn't remember who had been behind the camera, in the picture they were all smiling, laughing while at the lakehouse.

Michael and Lucifer were in the lake, their mother, and father sitting on the dock while Gabriel was in mid-motion swinging from a rope into land in the chilled water. It was the only picture Gabriel owned that showed true smiled on their faces, before he didn't belong, and before their family changed. Carefully, Gabriel took the picture out the book and placed it inside the bag. If things went south, he didn't want to leave one of the few good memories behind. Hearing the front door open and shut, the young man took a deep breath before making his way downstairs. It would be better to get this out in the open before Michael had a chance to tell Lucifer and they mention it.

The walk down the stairwell to greet his father was the longest Gabriel could remember in his life, his head was beating rapidly in his chest and his palms were sweating. It was no secret that Charles Shurley was a man who relied heavily on public opinion, there was nothing else for the politician than his image. "Dad?" began Gabriel, his voice nearly a whisper though it did gain his father's attention. Charles turned to face his son, setting down his briefcase and hanging up his jacket while he did so.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel tried again this time his voice was a bit stronger though his heart was still racing. "Dad, I umm… I have something I need to tell you; do you have a minute?" Charles nodded, a slight frown on his face while he looked at his youngest son. "Of course, what is it, Gabriel? Did you choose what college you want to go to? I know we toured them all, but you really need to finalize your decision soon if you want them to hold your place." Shaking his head, Gabriel bit his bottom lip. "No, this is… I don't know how… Dad, I'm…"

The words wouldn't come out of his clogged throat, his arms crossing over his chest as if it would protect him from what he needed to say. Charles' concern turned into worry, Gabriel could see the moment his father changed from curious to dreading what he would say. "Dad I'm gay." At first, there wasn't so much as a peep from inside the house, and while Gabriel had expected his father to be shocked, as the silence stretched his heart was nearly beating out of his chest he was so nervous for the man's reaction.

"I know," those words were spoken so softly, kindly made Gabriel look up from where he had been staring a hole into the floor. There was no disgust or anger on Charles' face, instead, the man was looking at his son with an understanding gaze Gabriel hadn't been expecting at all. "Wha- Dad?" the question was choked out, tears starting to build behind his eyelids. "Oh Gabriel, did you really think it was a secret? Of course, I knew, I've always known… why do you think I never took any of your girlfriends seriously?"

Unable to speak, Gabriel was surprised once again when he was engulfed in his father's arms. Closing his eyes, the young man finally let his tears fall, ones of relief that his father loved him regardless of who he was with. They remained there in the entranceway for several minutes, both clinging to the other under a large bang sounded through the house from the door. Pulling away, Gabriel wiped at his eyes while his father turned to open the door for whoever was on the other side, giving Gabriel a soft smile before he did so. As the door opened, Gabriel picked out the form of his boyfriend right away, and the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Gabe," the call of his name had Gabriel rushing to the door, arms opened while he brushed past his father to hold Dean who seemed unable to carry his own weight. For a second before Dean fell into his hold Gabriel caught the sight of a shiner on his boyfriend's eye and the broken way Dean was clutching him. "You told him," it was a statement more than a question, but the way Dean clung just a bit tighter let Gabriel know he was right on the mark. "He never… Gabe, he said he never wants to see me again… I don't…"

Charles who had caught what was said between the two men must have figured out what Dean was trying to tell Gabriel and closed the door. "You'll stay with us, Gabriel I'm certain will have no problem sharing his room with you." Dean croaked out a thank you before letting Gabriel help him up the stairs and into his bedroom, they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, holding each other while exchanging words of comfort until they fell asleep. As Gabriel closed his eyes, holding Dean close he glanced down at the bottom of his bed where he knew rested a duffel bag full of everything he thought he would need to start over. Instead, he had what he needed in his arms and was going to do everything he could to make certain that his boyfriend was loved.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	5. Secrets

**Authors Note** **: This is the FINAL installment of this series. I have really enjoyed writing this and while I still have two more stories I will be posting soon to complete the prompts for June, they will be Sabriel based. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Prompts Used** **: Trope/AU Prompt:**

 **Eloping/Running Away Together**

 **Warnings/Tags:** **Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddles, Angst,**

 **Secrets**

He should have seen it coming. After being together for four years, having gone through everything from childhood adventures to college life together, Gabriel knew Dean was hiding something. Dean could trick anyone into practically anything with his green eyes and boyish grin, could divert attention like it was nobody's business but Gabriel _knew_ Dean. He saw the signs that his boyfriend was hiding something; the way he would flush when Gabriel came into their shared apartment unannounced, or the way he was now keeping his phone close at hand or in his pocket instead of putting it on the coffee table while they watched their show.

There were only a few months left of college before they would move back home. Gabriel's father was willing to house them until they were able to settle into their chosen professions, and while Dean had a job lined up at his uncle's salvage yard, Gabriel appreciated the support while he would be sending out his resume. They were finally going to carve out their lives, pick out a place they would call home until they could save up enough for one of the small houses Gabriel had wanted all his life just outside town. It was something they spoke about often, how they would pool their resources and when the time came they would pick out a house just close enough to town they could travel to work and yet far enough they could have an actual yard.

Seeing Dean acting so suspicious now that they were about to start a new chapter in their lives was disheartening, to say the least. Still, Gabriel remained silent, letting Dean do whatever it was he felt he needed to. The secrets still hurt. For the fifth time that week, Gabriel watched as Dean carefully picked up his phone before going to the washroom, something that never would have occurred to Dean a couple weeks ago. It was heartbreaking watching Dean pull away from him and not knowing why. They hadn't fought in weeks, their sex life was still going strong, and from the completely blissed-out look on Dean's face every time they rolled in the sheets he knew he wasn't lacking in keeping his lover happy.

So why was Dean keeping something from him? More importantly what was it?

The night before they were about to leave to go back home, their bags packed and most of their stuff was loaded into the Impala they would be driving back home, Gabriel couldn't handle it any longer. Laying beside his naked lover, Gabriel placed a hand on Dean's sweaty back trailing his fingers down the man's spine and admiring the grin on Dean's face while he lay on his stomach their bodies slowly cooling. His boyfriend moved then, pressing himself against Gabriel's chest. The position was a bit awkward for Dean at first but slowly he began to enjoy laying on Gabriel's chest, confident he wasn't squishing the man with his solid build.

"Dean… you're happy with me, aren't you?"

The question was all but whispered in the darkness of their shared bedroom. He hadn't meant today anything, but the smaller man couldn't help himself any longer. If he was going to start a new chapter of his life, he needed to know if Dean was going to be there with him. The back he had been lightly petting tensed before Dean pulled back enough to look at him. There was a real worry in those green eyes, illuminated by the bedside lamp they had yet to turn off. "Gabe?" asked Dean his body leaning to one side to bring a hand to lightly trace his fingers along Gabriel's stubbled jaw.

"It's just…" began Gabriel leaning into the touch in case he lost it forever. "I noticed okay? I noticed that you never leave your phone alone, and how you seem to be spending time away from home more often than not, and I get it okay? I get it if you're working on something… and you seem happy with me when we're together, but it's been over a month now and it's really starting to worry me. I trust you, Dean, I do… but you're keeping something from me and while it was fun at first guessing what you were up to, my guesses aren't fun anymore and I need to know…" taking a breath, Gabriel locked gazes with his boyfriend of four years. "I need to know if this- _if I_ , am still what you want. We're going to move away from here, aren't we? We're going back home and starting our lives together… if that… if that's still what you want."

"Oh Baby…" Dean leaned forward and slotted their lips together, and while Gabriel relished in the feeling of having Dean against him, kissing him, it wasn't the answer he needed. Now that the words were out there he needed to know what Dean was thinking, and while kissing him seemed like a positive thing, Gabriel couldn't help but remember how Dean used to distract him when this all started. "Gabe, baby… it's not what it looks like, yeah I've been hiding something but it's a _good_ thing. I wanted to wait until we were back home, you know where we started and all that shit? I wanted…"

Dean huffed before rising from the bed, not bothering with clothing before walking to one of the bags they had yet to load into the car. Rummaging around, Gabriel sat up and watched the way Dean's ass would wiggle slightly while he bent down looking into the bag. When Dean came back to bed he was holding something in his hand, and it wasn't until the man crawled back up on the bed and knelt on the mattress that Gabriel saw what Dean was carrying. In his hand was a velvet box, one that could only contain one thing. With widened eyes, Gabriel looked at Dean who was glaring slightly though there was a softness to his eyes.

"Gabriel, we've been living together since my dad decided to kick me to the curb. Even before then, when I was waiting for your dumb ass to make a move I knew I was yours. Would you do me the honor of making it official?" Opening the box there was a black band, small diamonds leading to an emerald, the precious gem was held in the center of gold which flared out slightly in a soft wing design. It was them. Suddenly the odd hours made sense, the way Dean was carefully keeping things from him. "Dean?" asked Gabriel, hand outstretched to the man who was patiently waiting while he gathered his thoughts together.

Rolling his eyes, Dean took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it on Gabriel's left hand which was reached out toward him. "I was planning on asking your father for permission and everything, I may not do romantic often, but I want you with me forever Gabriel." The smaller man flung himself at his boyfriend-no his fiancé and placed kisses along his jaw and chin before locking their lips together. The kiss was everything he had hoped it would be, soft and tender though Gabriel could feel the lingering heat under his skin. "Yes, Dean Winchester I'll marry you, God how did I get so lucky?"

With a laugh the two lay back down, holding each other and exchanging sweet kisses before Gabriel spoke up. "So that's what you've been doing? Picking up some extra hours, but why did you keep your phone with you all the time? I'm not accusing just curious." This time Gabriel could see Dean blush while glancing in the direction of his charging phone. "I kind of asked Sammy to help me start planning the wedding, I was pretty certain you would say yes, and I want to make sure it's perfect." Shaking his head, Gabriel held Dean close, their legs intertwining.

"Okay first off, I don't want a huge wedding, I may have a large family but the only one who gives a damn is Dad. So long as we have him, and Sam there I would marry you tomorrow, no big ceremony needed." Dean didn't laugh like Gabriel expected, instead, he looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning and pushing Gabriel onto his back to move over him. "You know, we could get your dad and Sammy to meet us on a detour. I mean it's not like my dad would approve of it, what do you say Gabe? Wanna make a stop on our way home tomorrow?"

Gasping both in surprise and because Dean shifted so their torsos were pressed against each other, Gabriel bit his lip for a moment. "Yes, I mean we still have our tuxes from graduation… fuck are we seriously eloping? I mean my brothers are going to have a shit-storm, and your uncle… fuck Charlie is going to kill us for not taking her…" while he was listing off the people they were probably going to slight Gabriel couldn't help but wrap his legs around Dean's waist and grin. "I guess I should make good use of you being my fiancé for tonight, then shouldn't I? Since tomorrow night you'll be my husband."

It sounded crazy, but as far as Gabriel was concerned they had been married for years, the ring on his finger and the papers they would sign the next day would merely make it official. As Dean started to move, making his soon-to-be husband come undone, Gabriel couldn't picture being with anyone else for the rest of his life. Dean was everything he ever wanted, and he looked forward to proving it to the man every day for the rest of their lives. While he didn't anticipate Dean proposing when he noticed the man acting off, tying himself to the man for eternity was something he had always seen coming.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
